


Better Than

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Confessions, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, First Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Not Canon Compliant, Prom, Rewrite, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 01, Sex, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin have a prom at the loft.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Better Than

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Another prom story because there are not enough good ones out there.

Justin didn't care what anyone had said or tried to get him to do. The last week he'd heard it all, but tonight was the prom. Brian hadn't changed his mind about going so he'd refused to go his self. He wasn't about to go when the person he wanted to be with wouldn't be his date. He'd been walking around not really knowing where he was going until he found his self at the loft. He hadn't talked to Brian since he'd turned him down. 

He had been feeling crushed because he'd wanted to go with Brian. He'd tried not having a pity party, but it still stung when he got rejected. He took a chance now though going up hoping that Brian was there. He avoided the elevator going up the stairs two at a time. He was about to let his self in with the key he still had when the door opened. 

Brian was surprised that Justin was standing at the door. He'd thought he'd be at the prom after all he had asked him. He could see the surprise in Justin's eyes at what he had on. He'd been planning on going to the stupid prom to surprise Justin, but he'd surprised him instead. Brian smiled pulling Justin to him before turning him around so Justin's back was against the wall just inside the loft. He kissed Justin and it didn't take but a moment for him to get a response. 

He had felt like crap the way he'd treated Justin the week before. He'd only wanted to go to prom, it wasn't like he'd asked to get married. He had seen Justin a few times even though Justin hadn't seen him since then. He had wanted to kiss him and take away that pout he constantly saw on his face.

Justin moaned wrapping his arm around Brian opening his mouth up to let Brian's tongue in. He couldn't believe that Brian was dressed up as if he'd been going somewhere. Justin didn't want to pull back, but the need for air won out. Brian moved his mouth down to his neck for a little more kissing though. Justin turned his head giving him better access. He had missed Brian so much. After another round of kissing, mouths locked together, they pulled away looking at each other for a few moments. 

Justin let Brian lead the way, once he'd closed the loft door, over to the living room. He wouldn't mind an answer to what was going on. However, his voice wasn't working right at the moment to ask the question. Brian had a way of making his brain go haywire when he kissed him the way he just had. A few times he'd forgotten his name during sex because of how good Brian made him feel. 

"Why aren't you at the prom?" Brian asked after the third round of kissing. 

"I didn't have a date because the guy I wanted to take me wouldn't." Justin said trying not to sound miserable. Every one kept telling him to stop expecting Brian to do anything; he never had or would. 

"I changed my mind about that. I thought I might recapture my youth." Brian replied with a smile forming on his face. "Would you like to go still?" He asked.

"I don't got a tux and I didn't buy the tickets since you said no." Justin answered wishing that Brian would have said something sooner. He would have loved showing him off and giving one last screw you to St. James Academy.

"I have another idea if you'll help me move this stuff out of the way." Brian said getting a nod from Justin. Brian saw a huge smile on Justin's face and he loved it. That thought made him nervous, but that smile was what he loved seeing from Justin.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It didn't take long to move the couch back, move the coffee table, and roll up the carpet. Once they had all of that moved Brian turned the Stereo on flipping through one of the stations trying to find a song. Justin heard what the radio host said was coming on next telling Brian to stop. It was a corny song, but he might have listened to it before because of Daphne. He'd thought of asking her to go to the prom, but he'd wanted tonight to be the most magical night; that meant Brian. Brian could turn anything magical in his opinion. 

Brian shook his head, but he moved over to Justin taking hold of his hands. The song started playing and Brian was leading Justin around the floor. It was as if there was nothing else in the world, but the two of them. Justin didn't take his eyes off Brian feeling the scarf Brian had been wearing go around his neck. He smiled so much as they danced his face was hurting almost. Brian dipped Justin down feeling Justin's leg against his before bringing him back up. 

Once they were both of Justin's feet touched down Brian started spinning Justin. He brought him in close before lifting Justin up. When he set Justin back down he pulled him in kissing him. It wasn't like their usual kisses either it had everything he felt in the kiss. They kept spinning while the song played and they kissed too. Brian pulled back for air when his lungs begged for it. However, he kept Justin as close as he could dancing them around the room. He didn't stop until the song stopped. When it did they were looking into each other's eyes like they never had before. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin's blue eyes were almost too much because Brian could see the love there. He could see what Lindsay and the others said Justin felt. The thing was he loved Justin too, he'd been falling for him for a while now. He wasn't sure when it happened, but Justin had gotten into his heart. He'd known when he'd told him he'd never think of him two weeks back it was a lie. He thought of Justin all the time, he was the only person he thought of more than his son. He'd met them both on the same night and they held a part of his heart no one could touch. 

Brian could feel the words on his tongue wanting to come out. He'd realized what he felt the night he'd been trying to give his self the best orgasm. He knew now it was a stupid idea to hang his self with the scarf. He would have died and it was something he realized he didn't want to do anymore. He wasn't at the part where he'd be ready to say those words like 'I do or I take him' in some ceremony, but the other three words he felt slipping out of his mouth.

"I love you." Brian said almost in a whisper, but Justin heard them.

"I love you too. I think I prefer this prom over some stupid one the school had." Justin said pulling Brian to him kissing him. He put everything he had into the kiss getting it back too. "I always knew you did. It just took a while for you to see it too." He added resting his head against Brian's when they broke the kiss.

"Would you do me a favor, after graduation move back in here?" Brian asked. 

"I got an entire weekend free, how about I get my stuff tomorrow? Tonight I want you to fuck me til I can't remember my name. As long as I never forget this night I'll be fine." Justin offered smiling at Brian as if the man he loved hung the moon. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian showed Justin how much he liked that idea by lifting him up taking him towards the bedroom. He would do anything for the man he loved. It had finally sunk in what he felt for Justin. He was happier when Justin was around. He slept better when Justin was there even if he'd rarely ever let someone sleep over before Justin. He'd never wanted anyone else to come back before Justin. 

Instead of fucking Brian took it slower, more so than the first time they'd been together. Justin didn't say a word about the fact Brian wasn't fucking him either. He could feel Brian's love with every thrust his man made into him. He wasn't going to forget tonight. It was a better prom than he could have thought of. It was better than anything he could have imagined if he'd gone to the hotel. Brian had planned on showing up, but he was glad he'd found him before he'd left. It was like everything had been arranged perfectly. 

Brian waited until Justin was right there with him before he came kissing Justin. He kept the slow pace even as they went over together. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. He did know that Justin was going to be back in his bed every night from now on. He would rather have him than some nameless trick any night. They cleaned up with a shower before getting back into bed.

"Thanks for tonight, you made my prom the best thing ever. Even if I didn't go there, this was perfect." Justin said resting his head against Brian's chest.

"Even if it was ridiculously romantic?" Brian asked running his hand through Justin's damp hair.

"Yes, you can do this any time you like." Justin said with a yawn feeling happy and content. He always enjoyed a good sleep after he'd had sex. He drifted off thinking about how things were finally going his way. 

Brian smiled closing his own eyes as sleep took him as well. He was going to do his best not to fail at giving Justin what he deserved. He wanted to make him happy and he could tell he had tonight. He didn't matter that he hadn't been in the ball room showing their moves off to the homophobic school. He had made Justin smile so brightly he now knew why Debbie called him sunshine. That was what counted in his book and he'd take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.


End file.
